You're an Original
by ivybluesummers
Summary: Heartbroken Hisashi seeks the advice of Kogure as the latter contemplates on the paradox of perfection. For Night Strider (who is I think also inclined in philosophy) and hopefully to the “Mafia”. Drabble, non yaoi.


This one is defunct and I am predisposed to think that Night Strider is going to flame me; I just have to express this thought of mine regarding some... uh, issues in this slam dunk category. Nobody reads disclaimer anymore, so go ahead, sue me. kidding. Reviews/flames welcome.

* * *

**You're an Original

* * *

**

The afterglow of the sentiment a certain russet-eyed has been feeling roused up the imperfections in his life that are akin to heaven; the verifiability of this proposition – this phenomenon – is incessant it became native in his mindset. By all means, Kiminobu Kogure has the genesis of mediocrity in basketball and sometimes even in academics, gets an average if not ungenerous attention from people he likes, among others – but such genesis makes him more authentic, more human. He was a standard joe, the type that'd be despised by people self-styled in societal vanity. The truth of it all seemed vague but it was only paradoxical, at least the rationalizations behind it are understandable for Kogure.

The basketball gymnasium seemed to be stark tonight; Kogure doesn't recall murkiness in the corner of the lockers, the dimness of fluorescent light that promenaded throughout such panorama and backdrop in space, the unusual sound of jewels coming out of the faucet, the seeming raggedness that etched the curves of every basketball gears his sight is glimpsing. The sideboard of the basketball gymnasium is like paradigm shift itself; the ambience is noir and almost imperturbable from any state of affairs that would obstruct the solemnity of it all. And oh, he could only assumingly deduce why.

That blasted girl.

In such frigging situation he's in, his smile is certainly no more than a broken attempt to console his best friend Hisashi even in the slightest sense; however or moreover, this happenstance is not that typical jealousy that accuses him of unorthodox sexuality, thanks to those fallaciously contingent claims and their authors even. Darn that normative stereotype; well at least Ayako has her own discernment of rationality to even bother hearing such pettiness. Well now, at least he's got to exert an effort and try harking back why Mitsui needed his advice.

The world probably regretted it the moment nature produced an original existence such as that girl; it's those happenstances where nature didn't offer justification in its existence, and in some amazing ways, the totality of the universe has endowed that girl perfection, or at least that's what Mitsui told Kogure. She's a girl with an intellectuality akin with Einstein's, spectacularly adept in basketball and can even throw one thousand shots in one practice, voluptuously endowed with physical aesthetics, filthy rich and can even cross the Kanagawa Bays by just walking straight at it. Who wouldn't want the perfect girlfriend? Yeah, Kogure; Ayako is a signification of that.

"Mitsui; I know you're head over heels with that girl and she'll be your most treasured one, but don't you think it's all overrated?"

"Overrated! That's preposterous Kogure; she's... she is perfect."

Perfection. As Kogure's neurons try to process such paradoxical word, he kept the dominance of silence between them; it may be put this way, so Kogure's mind says – the paradox of perfection lies somewhere in the discernment of time, space and consciousness, and the normative fervor for aesthetics has clouded the minds of people.

"Let me put it this way; being perfect is no longer perfect. That girl you define is already objectified; she is now just perfect – it's already a stagnant and void in meaning because your objectification of her gives her no more purpose. Perfection becomes a cliché, and I know you hate clichés."

"You're not helping me out, Kogure; I can't understand you one freaking bit. And why are talking about meaning and perfect and purpose anyway? You're supposed to tell me how to snag her from Rukawa,"

"And why do you want her back, if I may ask?"

"Because she's an original," Mitsui has replied with vindication.

"Original? Are you kidding me Mitsui? Or have you lost your rationality?"

"Hnn."

"She's an original alright; but go outside this gymnasium and you'd find a million more."

"Whatever."

"You thought she's special because of, uh, your own reasons I guess;"

"Yeah, she is and please stop telling me those paradox of yours,"

"So you got what I mean! If you say that that girl is infinitely perfect but found yourself defining her in an obstinate basis by telling me she is perfect then that makes the whole point void, ne?"

Mitsui stood up then. "Alright alright; I think I've had enough of that silly game you played me in. I'm following your advice and it's not because I understood you – geez, you're really a bore –"

"Thanks for being crucial about it," Kogure mocked.

"That girl... why do perfect girls attract me?"

"That's because they're as hopeless as you."


End file.
